fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Radlynn
Radlynn is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Oniontown Loves: Radishes Hates: Apologizing Radlynn is a rambunctious teen who grew up in Oniontown. Her strange affinity for radishes can be traced back to when she was approached by a mysterious man in a wide brim hat. He asked Radlynn to watch a crate of hamburger buns for a few hours. In return she was given a shoebox containing 5 "radish" coins, 3 paper clips, 2 mismatched buttons, some sawdust, and a gently used knitted hat. Appearance Radlynn is a young girl with short café brown hair, mid-tone skin, wears a radish-colored hat that covers her eyes, and also wears a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink t-shirt with a picture of Radley Madish. She wears a white skirt held by a pale green belt and black sneakers with white front and pink laces. Clean-Up Her hair got more detailed. Styles Style B Radlynn wears a pair of black goggles, a white lab coat, and a brown wide-brimmed fedora with a small radish clip on it. Style H Radlynn wears her Style B outfit, but instead of wearing goggles and a hat, they were replaced by a Radley Madish mask. She wears this outfit during Halloween in Papa's Bakeria and Papa's Pizzeria HD. Fourth Outfit Radlynn wears a similar outfit like the first one, on this outfit the shirt is white instead pink, the armwarmers and the belt are pink instead green and the skirt is green instead white. Also her radish hat gets toy eyes. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers *4 Red Peppers (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Kung Pao Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Red Peppers (left) *6 Green Peppers (right) *4 Tomatoes (left) *Light bake *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Pork *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Brown Rice *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pita Shell with Tofu *Yum Yum Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Beni Shoga *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Octopus **Radish Sprouts **Green Onions *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Roasted Turkey **Radish Sprouts **Green Onions *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Shell with Pork *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Brown Rice *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco with Pork *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Salsa Criolla *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Waffle *3 Strawberries *Waffle *Raspberries *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Waffle *3 Strawberries *Waffle *Raspberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD As a closer, Radlynn's orders change with the hoidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Kettle Corn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Veggie Dog on a Melon Pan Bun *Radish Sprouts *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn **Small Sakura Spritz **Medium Yomogi Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Kettle Corn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Veggie Dog on a Bolillo Bun *Fire Tortilla Strips *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Mango de Mayo **Medium Cancha Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia To Go! As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 2 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers (All) * 2 Alabama BBQ Tofu Skewers (All) * 2 Red Peppers (All) * 2 Green Peppers (All) * Kung Pao Dip * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * 2 Lone Star Pit Tofu Skewers (All) * 2 Alabama BBQ Tofu Skewers (All) * 2 Red Peppers (All) * 2 Green Peppers (All) * Kung Pao Dip * Coleslaw Papa's Donuteria To Go! As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 57 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 45 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 20 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Veggie Dog. *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go! and Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Syrup. *In Papa's Wingeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Tofu Skewers. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Peppers. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Beni Shoga. *In Papa's Sushiria and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, she is unlocked with Radish Sprouts. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: She won against Trishna and Mindy in the Green Onion Division, but she lost to Ninjoy in the semi-finals. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *She is one of six customers to debut in a game as a normal customer and then a Closer in another. *Although she doesn't make an appearance in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, her Flipdeck info indicates that she met Radley Madish. **However, it's likely that she didn't know who he was when she met him, as he was wearing his disguise at the time. *She and Sarge Fan have certain similarities, respectively: **They both like vegetables since Radlynn likes radishes and Sarge Fan likes onions. **Their hometown is Oniontown. **Both of their hats cover their eyes. **They're both fans of boss villains. **They are rescued at the same level of the separate platformer games (Level 8). ***They both also don't need any Special Skills to be rescued. ***They both have skills of wall moving in the platformers. ***They both have throwable weapons. ***The player will earn a badge if both of them were used to defeat their respective villain idols. **They both have favored holidays celebrated during spring, autumn, and winter. **Both of them are Closers in Papa's Pizzeria HD. *She is the only Closer to order Waffle Fries in Papa's Cheeseria. *She doesn't order any Easter or Groovstock ingredients in Papa's Bakeria. *In Scooperia/HD/To Go! she always orders holiday shaker. **If available, her orders will include Red Velvet (doughnuts, cupcakes, pie crusts). Order Tickets Radlynn Hot.png|Radlynn's Hot Doggeria order 2 radlynn.png|Radlynn's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn FHD.png|Radlynn's Freezeria HD order 5 radlynn.png|Radlynn's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn FTG.png|Radlynn's Freezeria To Go! order 5 radlynn 2.png|Radlynn's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn wingeria.png|Radlynn's Wingeria HD order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Radlynn.png|Radlynn's Pizzeria To Go! order 3 radlynn.png|Radlynn's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn Cupcakeria To Go!.png|Radlynn's Cupcakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays 2 radlynn 2.png|Radlynn's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn Cherry.png|Radlynn's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Radlynn THD.png|Radlynn's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Radlynn (Holiday).png|Radlynn's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Radlynn (Regular).png|Radlynn's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Radlynn (Holiday).png|Radlynn's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Taco Mia To Go! Radlynn (Regular).png|Radlynn's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Radlynn (Holiday).png|Radlynn's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Radlynn (Regular).png|Radlynn's Pancakeria HD regular order Radlynn's Orders during Pizzeria HD.JPG|Radlynn's holiday orders during Pizzeria HD. Hot Doggeria HD Radlynn (Holiday).png|Radlynn's Hot Doggeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Hot Doggeria HD Radlynn (Regular).png|Radlynn's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Radlynn (Holiday).png|Radlynn's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo 6 radlynn.png|Radlynn's holiday orders during Scooperia/HD. Radlynn’s wingeria to go order holiday.jpeg|Radlynn's Wingeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ. Radlynn’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Radlynn's Wingeria To Go! regular order Radlynn's Orders.JPG|Radlynn's Donuteria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. Gallery Radlynn - Papa's Hot Doggeria.png|Unlocking Radlynn in Papa's Hot Doggeria Radlynn Star.png|Radlynn as a star customer Mysturious Customer.jpg|Radlynn's thumbs-up pic 6 dancing customers.png|Radlynn dancing at Hot Doggeria OMG!.png|"Hooray for popcorn sticking out the box!" Sarge Fan! and Radlynn 2.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan dancing Sarge Fan! and Radlynn.png|Sarge Fan and Radlynn enjoying the game together before the day begins Radlynn .jpg Photo0263-1-.jpg Madlynn.jpg Radlynn And Sarge Fan! Friends Or Foes.png Photo0347-1-.jpg Angry radlyyn.png perfect cupcakes for radlynn.png radlynhalloween.JPG|Radlynn costume on Halloween Top 5 closers current.png|Radlynn on the fourth position on the top 5 Closers Radlynn perfect at Summer.png radlynnpastaria.png Okay Pasta - Radlynn.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 2.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 3.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Pefectradlynn.png Sarge fan and radlynn racing.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan racing with the Donuteria chef Radlynn ordering.png|Radlynn as Radley Madish in Donuteria Radlynn Perfect HD.jpg|Radlynn Perfect at Wingeria Dining Room radlynn dance.PNG (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Radlynn's Halloween profile picture (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Bad.png Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png Radlynn Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Radlynn will dine on some perfect cupcakes again! Radlynn Cheeseria Perfect.png|Radlynn is pleased with her perfect sandwich and fries! Radlynn Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png radish.png|Radlynn's eyes are visible while she's reading a newspaper Radlynn PL3 Style B.png|Radlynn's Style B in PL3 RandR.png Radlynn - Cupcakeria HD Perfect 01.png|Radlynn receives perfect cupcakes! Screenshot (113).png|Perfect sandwich for Radlynn! Perfect Gold Rad.png|Radlynn's perfect New Year pie! s and r.png Radlynn 2.png Radlynn Halloween.png|Radlynn's Halloween Outfit Bakeria onwards Fibra.png|Radlynn and Boomer Ggg.png|Boomer and Radlynn Perfect Sundae - Radlynn (HD).png|Perfect sundae for Radlynn! Perfect Wings - Radlynn (HD).png|Radlynn goes to gold with her perfect wings tofu skewers! Perfect Sundae - Radlynn (TG).png|Perfect and Bronze Award! Perfect Cupcakes - Radlynn (CBF).png|Perfect cupcakes for Radlynn! Perfect Taco - Radlynn (HD).png|Perfect taco for Radlynn! Perfect Taco - Radlynn (CBF).png|Radlynn is having a perfect taco again! Perfect Nacho Carnitas - Radlynn (HD).png Perfect Sushi - Radlynn.png|Radlynn likes her perfect Tako Maki! Sarge Radlynn.png|Sarge Fan and Radlynn dining in Sushiria Perfect Taco - Radlynn (TG).png|Perfect! Perfect Taco - Radlynn (VD).png|Perfect and Bronze for Radlynn! Newcustomer small.jpg|Radlynn and Sarge Fan with the new customer! bandicam 2017-07-19 22-20-38-287.jpg|Radlynn perfect Sarge Fan, Radlynn ft Lepete.png 1503253132598.jpg 614E6C39-0C3A-46D4-90A2-6C2930B86D33.jpeg perfectchessebread.png|"Hooray! I love my perfect cheese bread!" Perfect Pie for Radlynn.png IMG 5267.JPG|Papa's Scooperia Screenshot_2018-07-29-13-26-08.png|Radlynn Receives her Cookie Sundaes IMG 0014.PNG|Parade. hshshshs.png|Radlynn's perfect sundae as she reaches Bronze status Wendyswheels radlynn.jpg Wheels radlynn.gif Logo radlynn.jpg IMG_0527.PNG -58fd.jpg|Radley madish and Radlynn 20180908-125827.png|Sarge fan and Radlynn during Onionfest Scooperia - Radlynn's New Year Cookie Sundae.PNG|Radlynn's New Year Cookie Sundae. IMG_0799.PNG IMG_0660.PNG IMG_1141.PNG Radlynn Nervous.png IMG_1260.PNG Angry Radlynn.png Radlynn Not Pleased.png IMG_1259.PNG IMG_1655.PNG Scoop.png Radlynn Finger Point.png|Radlynn is not pleased in Scooperia. Radlynn Perfect Sundae.png Sarge Fan, Radlynn and LePete.png Fan Art Radlynn in fan art up!.jpg|By WafflesFana 763Lilypadpandaowl.png Radley radlynn 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg Radlynn Chibi.jpg|Radlynn Chibi Maker Radlynn Chibi Style B.jpg|Radlynn Chibi Maker Style B Radlynn Chibi Style H.jpg|Radlynn Chibi Maker Style H danganronpa sprite edit radlynn by friskyscout-d9w3x52.png|By FriskyScout radlynn as a radish by rickathecooperfan-daozun0.png|Radlynn as a Radish by rickathecooperfan radlynn fs by whiteflyerfox-d90ix60.png|Radlynn FS by WhiteFlyerFox radlynn and plush radishes by nyannyansensei-dajgokn.png|Radlynn and Plush Radishes by NyanNyanSensei PeppermintLeaf31.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf Radlynn Quinn Rhonda by MintExprezz-150x150.jpg|Radlynn, Quinn, and Rhonda by MintExprezz Radlynn by Lui-Ra.jpg|By Liu-Ra IMG_7867.JPG|Sarge Fan and Radlynn by Summerleo. 1538543520206.png|By Petey K Xandra_and_Radlynn_by_DTLRaposa-fan-2003.jpg|By DTLRaposa-fan-2003 SargeFan Radlynn LePete by Ethan J.jpg|By Ethan J Scooter by Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Radlynn_by_Winter-Colorful.jpg|By Winter-Colorful IMG_20190205_155655.jpg|by YarraYarra11 Flipline - Radlynn.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Radlynn no:Radlynn Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters